Fun Song Factory
Fun Song Factory is a UK VHS release by Tempo Pre-School on 1st December 1994, 13th November 1995, It got re-released by Tempo Pre-School on 17th March 1997 and it got re-released by Universal on 18th March 2002. |re-release date = |running time = 66 minutes|catalogue number = 975828 905 6953|rating = |image1 = Fun-song-factory-14545l.jpg}} Presenters *Dave Benson Phillips *Sarah Davison *Iain Lauchlan Guests and Others *Rupert Bear *SuperTed *Dusty the Dinosaur *Postman Pat *The Audience Children *Lucy Tuck *Paul Hicks *Shantel Boothe *Alex Henry *Katie Hunter *Rebecca Herod *Dayle Hodge *Katie Lewis Songs * Fun Song Factory Opening Theme * If You're Happy and You Know It * One Finger, One Thumb * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * I am the Music Man * The Wheels on the Bus * I Hear Thunder (to the tune of "Frere Jacques (Brother John)") * Sing a Song of Sixpence * Hickory Dickory Dock * Mary, Mary Quite Contrary * Polly Put the Kettle On * Little Bo Peep * The Grand Old Duke of York * Round and Round the Garden * Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear * Hokey Cokey * One, Two, Three, Four, Five * Five Little Speckled Frogs * Yellow Submarine (by '''The Beatles')'' * Postman Pat (From the 1981 TV series) * Sleeping Bunnies * Peter Rabbit * Tommy Thumb * Two Fat Gentlemen * Miss Polly Had a Dolly * Incy Wincy Spider * Wiggly Woo * Ten Fat Sausages (to the tune of "Ten Green Bottles") * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * Five Little Ducks Went Swimming One Day * Dingle Dangle Scarecrow * Cows in the Kitchen (to the tune of "Skip to My Lou") * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Fun Song Factory Closing Theme Trailers and info 1995 Re-release * The Tempo Pre-School video promo from 1995 plus "Fun Song Factory" advert 1997 Re-release * The Tempo Pre-School video promo from 1995 plus "Fun Song Factory" advert * The "The Happy Birthday Video" video trailer of 1996 * The "Bedtime Stories" video trailer of 1996 2002 Re-release (Universal) * Universal Kids' videos trailer from 2002 with clips of "The Adventures of the Wishing Chair", "The Magic of the Faraway Tree", "Grabbit the Rabbit", "Bagpuss", "The Very Hungry Caterpillar", "Dennis the Menace", "The Clangers", "Letterland: Detective Dippy Duck", "Paddington", "An Audience with Sooty", "Felix the Cat" and "The Fun Song Factory" (Out Now from Universal Video). * Maisy Mouse videos trailer from 2002 (Yours to Own on Video) Category:Fun Song Factory Category:Tempo Pre-School Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School and Fun Song Factory UK VHS advert from 1995 Category:Pre-School Learning Alliance Category:Postman Pat Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Rupert Bear Category:Dusty The Dinosaur Category:VHS Videos with The Happy Birthday Video UK VHS trailer Category:VHS Videos with Bedtime Stories UK VHS trailer Category:VHS Videos with Universal Kids UK VHS promo from 2002 Category:VHS Videos with Maisy Mouse UK VHS promo from 2002 Category:Pre-School Playgroups Association Category:Iain Lauchlan Category:Sarah Davison Category:Dave Benson Phillips Category:Universal Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases